Fluid catalytic cracking is central to modern petroleum refineries. Zeolite containing cracking catalysts efficiently convert less valuable long chain hydrocarbons to more valuable shorter molecules. In many cases, the production of an entire refinery complex is controlled by its Fluid Catalytic Cracking (FCC) unit. In many cases, it would be desirable to increase the profitability of the FCC unit by some means such as increasing the reactor temperature as this would normally lead to increased conversion and cracked products of higher octane, or by the processing of lower quality, less costly feedstocks. However, both increased conversion and the processing of lower quality feedstocks can lead to an unacceptably high temperature within the regenerator. Thus, the production of the FCC unit and in turn, the refinery, is often limited by the maximum temperature that the construction of the regenerator can tolerate. Therefore, it is desirable to obtain methods of increasing the FCC unit profitability without unduly increasing regenerator temperature.